


A Nightmare of Dust

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regardless of the fact they're together again, Buffy can't forget the nightmare of Angel's leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nightmare of Dust

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Nightmare of Dust  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 251  
>  **Summary:** Regardless of the fact they're together again, Buffy can't forget the nightmare of Angel's leaving.  
>  **A/N:** written for velvetwhip who requested Angel/Buffy, you were never there at my [drabble call](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/553054.html)

“Hey, Buffy. Wake up.” Angel placed his hand on her shoulder and began to shake her. “You’re having a bad dream.”

Buffy jerked awake, gasping for breath trying desperately to fill her lungs with air as her body shook uncontrollably. “Nightmare.” She managed to squeak the word out.

“Talk to me. What was it about?”

The words were spoken low, barely above a whisper but Angel had no trouble hearing them. “It was dark, you were leaving me. I ran after you as fast as I could, my legs felt as if they would fall off. But I kept running. I knew if I could only get to you, touch you that everything would be okay and you would stay.”

Angel didn’t say a word; he tightened his arms around her trembling body and pulled her close. He hadn’t realized she had nightmares of his leaving. Leaving Buffy had been the worse mistake of his life, one he would regret for the rest of his existence.

He waited for her to say something but as the silence dragged on he couldn’t stop himself from whispering, “What happened?”

“I got close I reached out to touch you. But you disappeared, slipping through my fingers like dust.” She hiccuped and wiped away a tear. “It was almost as if you were never there.”

“I’m sorry.” Angel placed soothing kisses on her forehead. “I will never leave you again.” He kissed away the trail of tears before he finally kissed her lips. “I promise.”


End file.
